


hamsmut teh eplulage

by xX darkblade Xx (KammirPapass)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammirPapass/pseuds/xX%20darkblade%20Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wehn jack coms to visit, who wil surviv???? (P.S don't like, don't read!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hamsmut teh eplulage

Kakarot was in the meteors with the gang  
“Oh my gog fuckasses” he says when he hears a bleep from the computer next to him  
It was jack!!! He was coming for them!  
“Oh shit!!!!!!” says everyone as they start to run away in groups, there’s a lot of them  
Vask was quite surpsire by this “holy fuk y no?”  
“Shut the fuck up varsjka” says dave, who is here now

~~~~  
(group1)  
karkarot terazi narpo fuckin book it to a empty room  
“Holy shit narpo and also tarazi i guess” karkarot says, a single sweat drops down his face……..  
“Mew karcat meow are myew”narpo cahed out  
“OMG. NARPO” terezi screamed “you’re so fat” she says anger and licks kakraot  
“Ur mewrly grpurross” narpo squealed lik a citty  
Kakarkot sighs and then yells and then sighs again “stop fuckasses”  
(mor like u can fuk my ass haha jk karkarkot isnt my real husband)  
Tarazi laguhs “o narp im jus kidding ok lets stay” and she eats.  
Nepets she sits on tarazi and “oh thankMEW”

~~~~~~~  
(group 2)  
“Ugh” dav says and flips his cool hair “why am i stuck with you losers” he says cooly  
Joham say “y you gotta say tat i thoght we wr friend??” he says like a hero (get it bc hes a hero??? Like fuckin read the comic)  
“Um………. Ya, i guess, but what about varsk? Gros” dave says, and flips his stunning white hair and blinks his red eyes. They’re read because red eyes are cool and dave is cool.  
“SAys one to know one ya dumpask” she says like the evil villan she is because she has doen so much bad and basd is evil.  
“Ugh, whatever” he groans “ok but what do we do, if ur so smart varsks” dave is so cool  
“We juts go an get outa here” vask pull her phone out  
“Wow da what do you thonk we shoudl do?”jawn say like a very dumb hero  
“Um, yea, lets go. Nerd.” dave says and punches jon and then he walks off like a cool kid  
“Haha yeah :B” jahon goes to hit dahhv but misses becase he so weak and nerdy  
“You both r losers the equal of u” Varsk gets up and runs away 

~~~~~~~~  
(group 3)  
Gamsee is high. “Sup my moherfucking fuckers how are you ufckin guys doing wow this is a fucking miracle how is touch the sky?”  
“uHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH UHHHHHHHH, tOTALLY UHHHHH I AM THE UHHH FUCKING,,,,,” Tarv say lokk to gamz  
Jake is relly happy to be here and she says “wow i’m really happy guys!!!!!!!!!! Lets do something great sweeties!! BOOF BOOF BARK BKARK” (she’s godtier so that’s why she’s barking lol x3)  
“uHHH WOW JAFE UR REALLY GRETA DATE ME uHHHH!!!! yOU HAVE TO” Tarp say to jack  
“Tarvos she’s such a motehrufcking slut just fuck me already ok no homo tho :o) HONK HONL” gamsee says and then says “ i must go” and he leaves…………………………...  
“hAH UHHHHH SINCE HES GON uHHHHHH };p” he wigle eyebro at her  
“Ok!!!!!!!!!!! Lets do it!” and she began doing it!!! But then………… omg, it’s jack

~~~~~~~  
(group 4)  
Ross was siting on kanayans lap makin out wit her when all of a sud!!  
“Rosine im preg” kenya said with a deep voice “im sorry”  
“ :C y u no tell me son?” Rosaly was sad now she cry  
“Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” eridan says, he’s there now! Wow!!!! (he wasn’t there before lol)  
Fereari culdint help but say “motherfucking shut up you all are bitches and omg i hate you all why are you here i am a goddam princess!!”  
Kenyan slices eridan in half but he comes back because hes a godtier and he’s stronger now!!!!! “You can’t hurt me kenyan” he says and hes glowing  
“Yeah u go bby but wait ur prego spaggeti sauce you can do all this action??! Wit out me ;)” Rosalane added  
“Ya but i lied hahahahahahaha” says kenyaena “punk’d bitch”  
“Ahhh”she go and mak out wit her gurl again (with tons of tongue isnt it hot omgggg)  
“How dare you you little shit omg how were we ever together we are never ever getting back together lmao you dipshit motherfucking dicks amirite eridumbass” Fereana say while eatign a cuttlefish becase shes just so gangster.  
erdamn is like “aww” because its cute and he just loves fef so much “i hate you fef” he says because hes tsundere (that means he’s super angry at her!!!! But he luffs herrr)

~~~~~~~~~  
(Group 5)  
“Beeop bop” says aradia becaus she is a robot right now  
Equinine whinnies at her “omg ttyl ur so lame you loser” (he was saying that 2 bee guy no 1 becuse he lov her and hate him)  
Thollux is really angry!!! So he says “wow equiniththh why don’t u go fuck urthellffff and go fuckthh a pony aleready ok” and then he kisses aradia! (i wish he would kiss me LOL hes so hot x3 xD xD)  
“Neighby i will you fucking shit head dick pipe” Equihorse say while grabbing his buckets to cath all teh sweaty  
Aradia was quiet but now shes talking. She says “i am ascending” and she ascends wow  
Equinieghy grabs solnuts HARD making out with him HARDER  
Thollux is ttoally okay with this and hes completely hate-into it but not love-into it because thats gay and gross

~~~~~~  
Ever1 decid to go bak two sea if teh Jack left  
“Which fuckas s is dead?” kakarkot yells  
jafe is DEAD…………  
“Wow kakarakot dot bee rud jafe r me friend” joahten say while baking  
“Only nerds die” says dave cooly “whatever”  
“uHHHHHHHH I WAS UHHHH, gOING TO HAEV TEH BABYS UHHHHH WITCH HER” Tarving say  
“Me and thotlux already made babis” says radia who is now a good tier with wing “they cute”  
“Omggg guis ur all so studoid babie are bad” Rosalie say while tochin kananaya  
Kenya is like “ok”  
Suddenlsy,,,,,,,,, it’s the englsifh!  
“Holy FUCK it enlash” Vask erectioned  
Tarazi says “NOOOOOO!!!!!! >:? >:???” and is very scaed dn hodls narpo  
Equiniegh is DEAD bec ause the lard engloch atack him and he is DED (lol god riddance i hat him he’s so SWEATY and grossss)  
Aradin cries som more becise he is scared  
“Honk honk motherduck” tis gamze!! And hes SOBER!  
“Oh mew!! :OO “ se run at hi,m an attaak him wit her claw  
Gamsee attak LE!! With sober clubs and le english dies bc he’s really weak and gamz is super strong!!!  
“Yay” says kakrakrot  
An they al chear becaose they ar safe now

 

Happy End


End file.
